ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Feldorian
=The Feldorian.= The Feldorian are a race of Nomadic warrior aliens, designed by Pdfletcher, for the series Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. The feldorians natural appearance are of tall, humamoid squids, with orange or light brown, slimy skin, that is made up of patches and scales of varying oranges nd tan's. They have large mouths, with long purple or black tounges, with row after row of sharp teeth, similar to a shark and small black, beady eyes. Though they pride themselves for being fighters and warriors they found that thier natural form was insufficient for the amount of warefare they wished to wage. So they turned to Cybernetics and enhancement sciences. The Feldorians have vastly altered appearances when they are suited in thier battle armour, thier armour is silver/ gray with streaks on green/grey when the suits additional functions are activated. In stealth mode the suits are invisable save a faint blue or clear outline or haziness in the air. Thier suits cover the whole body, and are completly sealed off. the suit contains breathing apperatus to prevent chemical attacks, The visor holes enhance the Feldorians natural eyesight abilities. The gauntlets end in sharp talons, or claws, with gun appendages attached to the knuckles. The claw/hands may morph into gatling gun fists at the will of the user. The suits adaption ability serves to make the user extremly flexable and acrobatic, they can climb any material, balance on any object. The suits micro motors serve to increase the speed and strength of the wearer. The suit had high absorbtion and deflection properties, making them very durable. The suit is completly submergable, in water, or other liquids and acid proof. History. The Feldorian's were renowned as ravagers of worlds and as cruel dictators. However, a combination of diseases that they were un-prepared for, and the constant resistance against thier rule. The order was sent out to retreat back to thier homeworld. And they were never heard from again.... Until now. The Feldorian, skilled in battle and warcraft, turned thier attention towards other avenues. Cybernetics and alteration were the most promising. Soon startling advances were made, creating warmachines and armour of amazing skill. But the Feldorian planet, Lamina, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lamina.#Appearance. couldnt keep up with the stripping of its resources.... The Feldorians were forced to leave the homeworld and become a normadic army..... Thier research continued as they hid in dark systems of space. Eventually the Feldorians finished. They had created a suit of combat armour capable of making an army unstoppable.... then they had to decide what to do with them.... and they turned thier envious eyes towards earth.... and drew thier plan's against us....! Equipment. *Combat Suits. *Space craft of various types. Including Warships, Capitalships and stealth and battle-cruisers. *Walkers. *Laser blasters. *Razor sharp claws. *Morphed guns. *The Omega Warship. The Omega Warship/ platform. The crowning glory in the Feldorian arsenal, known as the Omega warship or the Omega platform. The platform is in effect a flying arsenal of cannons and guns. In the lower, center the resides the main battery cannon. This differs from the other cannons and guns because it has the ability to fire a variety of ammunition. Including: *Regular.- Normal exsplosive shells fired at high velocity at the target. *Conductive shell.- a shell that emits an electric charge through the target. *Uranium shot. - shells fitted with radioactive isotopes. Designed to make living conditions un livable, but keep the structure standing. *Incendary- shells that cause fire bursts. Omega platform. gallery. Powers. *Adaptive battle suits. They allow The Feldorians to utilis near super strenght and speed. They are Super durable and thier natural abilities, acrobatic, climbing and balancing skills, are increased to extreme levels. *Thier eye sight and hearing are enhanced. Thier breathing are adapted to fatilitate breathing in toxic atsmopheres, underwater and space. *The suits are aquatic and space worthy. *Adaptive weapons. *The suits have Camoflauge and Stealth functions. Weakness. The Feldorians main weakness is without thier suits they are a lot less powerful. However this is not vastly useful for Ben and co. The Feldorians battle suits have amazing absorbtion properties. Whilst excellent in combat, this allows one major weakness. Thier suits absorb, and retain heat. Aliens like Heatblast could blast them and force them to remove the now smoldering suits. If the suit was heated and rapidly cooled, it would weaken, to the point where its shape shifting abilities would be null, and may crack and fall off. The Feldorians may be experts at crafting thier war suits, but they are unable to alter the fact that the metal it is made out of is magnetic. Lodestar can force them, with a bit of effort, with his power. The Feldorians posses super strength and super speed with thier suits, but not to the extent of aliens like Humongusaur or XLR8 respectiavly. As with all beings they require leverage to use these skills. The walkers are powerful but have trouble in enclosed spaces, moving at speed, or balancing when one of the legs are damaged. Powerful exsplosives will get past their shields and damage their hulls. Episode Appearances. *Mission of mercy. *Welcome to Bermuda. *A helping hand. *Frog soldiers. *Heat of the moment. (pt 1.). *An army marches on it's stomach. (pt 2). *Lightning never strikes twice. ( pt 3.). *The armarda gathers. (pt 1/ 4.). *Unconventinal Allies. (pt 2/ 5.). Notable Feldorians. *Warlord Garb. *The armarda. *The stealth batillion. *Feldorian scientists. Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains